


Close your eyes and take a leap of faith.

by Readingfanfics



Series: The start of something unexpected [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, they are all cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock Holmes doesn't understand why the most popular guy in school, Greg Lestrade, starts talking to him. And keeps coming back!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how Sherlock and Greg come together in the ' start of something unexpected' universe. You can read that one first which focuses on Mycroft and John.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock heard the door open and close around 1 AM so he knew the date had been a success. He had been sure it would be but was glad to have prove now. If it had been a disaster Mycroft would have been home much sooner and he wouldn't have been humming a song as he made his way upstairs.

 

Sherlock heard his brother stop in front of his door, the light from underneath giving away that Sherlock was still up. There was a soft knock and a pause before the door was opened.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Mycroft stood in the opening, his eyes sparkling and Sherlock felt a wave of happiness go through him as he saw his brother's face. It had been a while since he'd seen Mycroft this happy and it felt good. John Watson could be good for his brother after all.

 

“I see you had a great time. Maybe buy some turtlenecks in the future Mycroft.”

 

He saw his brother blush and Sherlock smirked, eyebrows going up in glee as Mycroft's hand went to touch his neck.

 

“John's a bit of biter isn't he?”

 

Now his brother was really red in the face and Sherlock laughed out loud, Mycroft coming inside his room to kick his head with a pillow before sitting down next to him.

 

“I'm glad for you Mycroft. You-you deserve some happiness.”

 

Sherlock swallowed down the lump in his throat, not able to look his brother in the eye and the silence hung in the room between them, memories flashing before their eyes.

 

“You deserve it too Sherlock.”

 

It was a whisper and Mycroft placed his hand on Sherlock's thigh briefly before removing it again, pointing at something on Sherlock's desk.

 

“So, a book? I didn't know the captain of the football team could even read.”

 

Sherlock blushed, eyes going to the book as he huffed at Mycroft's word.

 

“Lestrade isn't a total idiot.”

 

Mycroft beamed and Sherlock knew his tone had been too soft, too friendly. He blushed some more as Mycroft just looked at him, a big smile on his face.

 

“Stop it Mycroft! It's just a book, not a declaration of love.”

 

“And yet you act like it is brother.”

 

Sherlock looked down, scratching his wrist before Mycroft stopped him with a gentle but firm touch.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock, I shouldn't tease you. I'm glad you found a friend at last.”

 

“We aren't friends. We just talk. I told him about the book and he said he had a copy of it somewhere. That's all.”

Sherlock still looked down, not wanting to see the knowing gleam in his brother's eyes.

 

“Still, he went to the trouble of giving it to John so you could have it. That sounds like something a friend would do. Have you thanked him yet?”

 

Sherlock looked up briefly, following Mycroft's gaze to his phone and he shook his head. He'd been staring at his phone for an hour now, typing and erasing every single thing he could think of to start. Somehow 'thank you' was too simple and ' thank you, I didn't think you'd ever think of me again, let alone give me this book' was too much.

 

“Stop worrying so much Sherlock. Just be yourself.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Mycroft chuckled.

 

“I do mean the real you Sherlock, not the sociopath version of you. Oh, don't look at me like that,I'm your brother. I can call bullshit when I see it.”

 

Sherlock pouted and Mycroft chuckled, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

 

“Text him Sherlock. Take the chance.”

 

Sherlock felt the squeeze on his shoulder before Mycroft stood up, heading back to the door, a soft expression on his face.

 

“No matter what you think, you do deserve to be happy Sherlock. We all do. Try to get some sleep little Bee. Pancakes for breakfast?”

 

Sherlock nodded, not convinced by Mycroft's words. Mycroft closed the door softly and Sherlock was alone again, his eyes went from the door to the book to his phone. His finger itched to send a message but it was late and Sherlock bit his lip. _What if I wake him up?_

 

He shook his head, surprised by his own thoughts, he normally didn't care about other's and their feelings. His brother was the only exception and he sometimes screwed that up too. Sherlock didn't know why Lestrade talked to him, he certainly hadn't given the man a reason to want to talk to him, but he kept coming back. Not in the least afraid or intimidated by Sherlock and his snarky remarks. If anything, the snarkier Sherlock got, the more amused Lestrade was and it just didn't make sense to Sherlock at all.

 

He took his phone again, worrying his lip as he typed out a response, hitting send before he could think about it too much.

 

The sound of an incoming message almost send Sherlock flying off the bed, it wasn't 3 minutes later and Lestrade had already texted him back. He felt his heart do a little flip, the beginning of a smile on his lips as he read the text.

 

**Glad you like it. We should talk about it over lunch some time soon okay? Sweet dreams, Genius. Greg.**

 

Sherlock stared at the message for at least 5 minutes, rereading the words Greg had sent him. He wanted to spend more time with Sherlock! Sherlock's heart skipped a beat, his smile getting bigger as he though about it. Spending time with Greg was something he really enjoyed, Greg was smart and funny, always happy and easy to deal with. He was also the only one who called Sherlock names in a loving way.

 

_Genius._

 

Even in written form it sounded warm and loving and it made Sherlock feel light. He was on the verge of feeling hopeful and it was a dangerous place to be, he knew that, but he couldn't stop.

 

He wanted to believe his brother, wanted to believe he could be happy, wanted to believe Greg liked him. Not just for his brain, or to get something done from him but because he just like Sherlock for who he was. He just, for once, wanted to believe in the best possible outcome.

 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the silly smile on his face, glad that nobody could see him, as he placed his phone in his charger. It was almost 3 AM now and he really needed to try and get some sleep.

 

Sherlock's eyes closed, excitement in his heart as he thought about Greg and seeing him on Monday, spending lunch talking about books. He couldn't wait for Monday to start.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock ran, blinking and failing to stop the tears from spilling. He pushed people away, not looking back, trying not to trip and stumbling 2 times before he finally made it outside. He didn't care if there was still 3 hours of school left, he didn't care if this was going to come back and bite him in the arse. Right now he just wanted to go home and cry. Or better yet, punch something really, really hard.

 

“Stupid idiots!” He muttered under his breath, his heart still racing as he slowed down his pace, reaching the corner of the school. He stood still for 2 seconds, cleaning up his face before walking again, clinging his bookbag tight to him.

 

“I knew it!” He was still cursing himself and his stupid fantasy when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and squeal. He turned around in a fury, ready to punch the idiot who snuck up behind him, angry with himself for not hearing the footsteps.

 

“Sherlock? Oh my god, what happened?”

 

Sherlock stood still, colour leaving his face as Greg Lestrade looked at him in horror, his puppy eyes going up and down, scanning Sherlock's face. Greg's mouth became a tight line as he noticed the black eye, the bruise near his neck. Sherlock took a step back as Greg's hand began to shake, seeing the tear in his coat, the dirty spots on his bag.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Sherlock looked down, shuffling his feet as Greg just stood there, taking it all in, making his own conclusions. All the fury from a moment before left Sherlock's body, leaving him tired and drained out. His knees shook and he was sure if it wasn't for Greg he would have falling to the ground. He was shaking all over, tears starting again in the corner of his eyes and his whole body hurt.

 

“Damnit! C'mon, let's get you home. Should I call your brother?”

 

Sherlock shook his head lightly, pressing his body more to Greg's, feeling the strong build underneath him. Greg's arms went around his waist, a hand running up and down his back firmly before shifting, getting Sherlock near Greg's side, an arm over Greg's shoulders.

 

_He smells nice._ Sherlock frowned at the thought but it was the only thing that really registered inside his brain as they slowly walked to his house. Greg didn't say anything but Sherlock felt the rage and fury running off Greg's body, making him shiver even more.

 

“There we go, easy now Sherlock, let's take this off so you can sit down.”

 

Sherlock felt Greg lift off his backpack, then his coat and suddenly he was sitting down, a blanket wrapped over him and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He blinked, staring at the mug in wonder and he heard a soft chuckle next to him.

 

“Drink up Sherlock, it will help you feel a bit better, I promise.”

 

Sherlock took a sip, almost burning his tongue but he felt more relaxed as the hot liquid went down his throat and into his belly. He nearly moaned at the sensation but kept it in just in time, biting his lip which cause him to wince.

 

“Yeah, we need to check you over Sherlock. Do you? Should I call a doctor?”

 

Sherlock shook his head again, it looked worse then it was. Some pills and sleep and he'd been better in a day or two.

 

“We need to tell someone Sherlock! I mean, look at you! Who did this?”

 

Sherlock finally looked at Greg, seeing the upset in his eyes and Sherlock swallowed down his sarcastic reply. It wasn't the first or last time this would happen and telling someone only made it worse. If his brother ever found out he'd go ballistic and Mycroft had been through enough, he didn't need the extra stress and worry.

 

“It's f-fine Greg. It doesn't m-matter.”

 

“It doesn't _matter_? Are you serious right now Sherlock?! You have a black eye for fuck's sake! Not to mention your clothes are torn! Who did this? I'll go kick their arses right now!”

 

Sherlock reached out a hand as Greg moved and Sherlock winched again. At least Greg wasn't up and flying out the door seeking justice. Sherlock didn't need anyone fighting his fights, he'd get them all back later.

 

“Fuck Sherlock! I'm sorry! What do you need?”

 

“Anewlife.”

 

Sherlock drank the last of his chocolate, glad that Greg hadn't heard his answer. He felt warmer already and Greg's thumb stroking his thigh wasn't bad either.

 

“Just some painkillers and sleep. That's all.”

 

Greg looked sceptical but went to get the pills, following Sherlock's directions. He swallowed them down with a large glass of water and then just watched Greg as he sat next to him, waiting.

 

“You can leave now.”

 

Greg woke up out of his reverie, shaking his head.

 

“Not a chance. You're hurt and I'm not leaving your side.”

 

“I'm fine Greg, I told you.”

 

“Yes and I don't believe you. When is your brother coming home?”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes to try and remember, there was something special about today but he couldn't figure out what it was. Instead he just shrugged a shoulder, a soft ' I don't know' filling the room as he kept his eyes closed.

 

“Sherlock, let's get you to bed okay. Sleeping on the couch won't be good for you.”

 

Sherlock nodded his head, letting Greg pull him up and bring him to his room, whispering directions. He was exhausted, too exhausted to really think about Greg Lestrade being in his bedroom, helping him take off his shoes and shirt. He heard the sharp intake of breath and knew the bruises must be pretty big and nasty this time around.

 

“It looks worse then it is, p-promise.”

 

A warm hand gently went up and down his stomach and he shivered again. He was almost sure Greg said something like 'oh love' but then blankets were pulled over him and everything went dark.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke up when sunlight peeked into his window. He felt stiff and soar, his black eye throbbing. He slowly sat up, wondering how he got there when he suddenly remembered.

 

_Greg._

 

Greg had been in his home, in his bedroom! Then he looked down and noticed he was shirtless and he blushed, remembering warm hands on his body before he fell asleep. A sound made him turn his head around to fast, causing him to winch and another pained sound filled the room.

 

_Oh no._

 

Sherlock looked at his older brother standing in the corner of the room. His clothes were all crinkled, his eyes sad and Sherlock looked down at his blankets, trying to cover himself up.

 

“It's not use Sherlock. I already know.”

 

Sherlock bit his lip, his hands fidgeting again as he tried to swallow. His mind went back to Greg, the look of shock on his face, the persistence to call Mycroft, to call someone.

 

“Don't blame him Sherlock, he was worried sick.”

 

Sherlock shook his head slowly before looking at his brother again, still standing in the corner, eyes filled with worry.

 

“He shouldn't have to be. Neither should you. I'll be fine.”

 

Mycroft took a step forward and Sherlock flinched at the rage in his brother's eyes.

 

“FINE? You call this fine? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? Who are they?”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes, sadness overwhelming him as Mycroft practically yelled. It was strange and upsetting to hear cause Mycroft never yelled. It reminded him too much of Dad and he dropped his head in his hands, trying to calm himself.

 

“Sherlock? Fuck! Sherlock breath, deep breaths for me. I'm sorry Bee, I'm sorry. Here, drink some water.”

 

Sherlock took the glass with shaking hands, managing to drink a few sips. Mycroft sat down in front of him, his eyes still storming as he looked him over. Sherlock felt a blush form, not knowing where to look as Mycroft took it all in.

 

“I'm calling a doctor right now Sherlock, no arguments.”

 

Sherlock nodded, taking another sip. He heard his brother leave his room, talking to someone in the hall before going downstairs. He was just wondering who Mycroft had talked to when Greg's face came into view.

 

“Hey Sherlock. Can I come in?”

 

He couldn't speak, too shocked to see Greg here again, remembering he was half naked, remembering that Greg was the one who had undressed him in the first place. Greg came inside, sitting down in the desk chair and Sherlock felt a wave of disappointment at Greg sitting so far from him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Greg spoke softly, not meeting Sherlock's eyes and Sherlock cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“I've been better. You called him.”

 

Greg's eyes went to Sherlock's, a glimmer of anger inside them before vanishing.

 

“Yes, and I won't apoligise for it Sherlock. You have no idea how...”

 

Greg stopped, taking a deep breath and Sherlock only now noticed he was still wearing the same outfit.

 

“You didn't go home.”

 

It wasn't a question but Greg nodded anyway, a tired smile on his face.

 

“I couldn't leave Sherlock. Not until I knew you were okay. God, you look- you look.”

 

Greg stopped again and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 

“Ugly. You can say it Greg, I look even more ugly then before.”

 

Greg frowned, getting up to sit on the same spot as Mycroft moments before.

 

“I didn't mean it like that. You're never ugly Sherlock. I just. God, I was worried sick for you.”

 

Greg reached out his hand, placing it on Sherlock's leg. The spot instantly burned.

 

“Well you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine.”

 

Sherlock frowned, looking away as Greg's hand still marked Sherlock's leg.

 

“Stop saying that. You got beaten up, you are not fine!”

 

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?”

 

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air, which he would probably regret later on but for now he was just too angry and confused to care.

 

“Why are you here? Why didn't you just go home? Why did you bring me that book? Why are you being nice to me? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?”

 

Sherlock threw his best 'death to you' look at Greg but Greg just smiled at him, a soft expression on his face and Sherlock crossed his arms, turning his head away. Maybe if he stopped talking Greg would get fed up and leave?

 

“Oh Sherlock. For a genius you can be quite slow.”

 

Sherlock's head snapped back to Greg's, a tiny wince escaping from his lips and Greg moved closer, his hand now on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock sucked in a breath, eyes wide as Greg's thumb stroked up and down.

 

“Stop hurting yourself. Don't you get it Sherlock? I'm being nice to you because I like you. I like you a lot. And I didn't go home cause you were in pain and crying and I was worried.”

 

Sherlock looked down, shame rising as he thought about Greg staying up all night, just for him.

 

“I care about you Sherlock. I care about you a lot and if anyone ever lays a finger on you again, I will kill them.”

 

Sherlock felt a strange mix of fear and heat at Greg's words. Greg looked at him with so much fire it was almost too much and Sherlock swallowed, licking his lips. Greg's eyes snapped down to them, following the movement and Sherlock's heart skipped two beats at once.

 

“Greg, I.”

 

“I think I love you Sherlock. Seeing you like this, it's killing me. Of course I was worried! Of course I care! I'll always care, even if you don't want me. Even if this is all in my head and I'm seeing things that aren't there. I **care** Sherlock. Please let me care about you.”

 

Sherlock blinked his eyes, letting Greg's words sink in. Greg was about to move away when Sherlock leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Greg's, hearing Greg's huff of surprise before gently pressing back.

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock smiled and Greg answered with a silly grin of his own. He wanted to kiss Greg again but his brother entered the room again, seeing everything with his keen eyes. Sherlock saw the spark of happiness in Mycroft's eyes before he spoke.

 

“Doctor is coming soon. Want something to eat Sherlock? Pancakes?”

 

Sherlock nodded and Mycroft gave another secret smile before facing Greg.

 

“I guess you're staying?”

 

“Is that okay love?”

 

Sherlock blushed at the petname, seeing Mycroft's smirk before he nodded his head.

 

“Then yes Mycroft, I'm staying. Need help with those pancakes?”

 

“No need, I have my own private helper waiting.”

 

Mycroft couldn't keep the fondness out of his voice as someone came running up the stairs.

 

“Oi! Who are you calling a helper. I'm the chef Mycroft. Hey Greg. Hey Sherlock, how are you holding up?”

 

John came inside the room, wearing a ridiculous apron and Sherlock huffed out a laugh in the same time Greg did. They looked at each other and laughed out loud, Sherlock wincing as the motion went through his body.

 

“That's what you get from laughing with the Chef. Mycroft, you coming?”

 

“Ayay Sir.”

 

Mycroft did a mock salute, leaving Sherlock and Greg alone but not before throwing Sherlock a look, a silent 'I told you so'.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Mycroft smiled, closing the door behind them.

 

He wasn't feeling great just now but having Greg by his side, that gave him a hopeful feeling inside his heart. Things could only look up from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series. I hope you enjoyed it! I saw a clip of the show eyewitness, the one where they kinda make out, and it made me think of John and Mycroft instantly. So I wrote that and then somehow Greg came into the storyline and I had to write something about Greg and Sherlock too. 
> 
> If you liked it don't be shy and let me know. Have a great week!


End file.
